


best date a girl could ask for

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Being a creature of the night hasn't gotten old, and Karlie's not sure it ever will.</i>
</p><p>Vampire queen Taylor keeps her nights busy. Karlie is happy to be her familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best date a girl could ask for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [take_liberties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_liberties/gifts).



> Thanks to eloiserummaging for betaing this Yuletide treat! The title's a paraphrase from [Karlie's Instagram](http://instagram.com/p/wJWX36ESkw/).
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/74318.html).

Taylor doesn't visit the human world much, but when she does, she doesn't do it halfway.

Maybe it's Karlie's imagination, but when they make their way onto the court at Madison Square Garden, the arena gets visibly quieter. Taylor's wearing heels, as always, and Karlie feels each click of Taylor's stride in her chest like a heartbeat. Karlie would almost find it ominous if they hadn't been in Taylor's penthouse just a couple hours ago; Taylor had been rolling on her lipstick while saying in a dramatic voice that it was the "blood of her enemies" followed by a dorky laugh and an equally dorky bounce to Kendrick Lamar's latest single.

Karlie and Taylor sit courtside next to Ben Stiller, who grows visibly paler as they take their seats. His son, on the other hand, looks thrilled. Karlie waves at him when she notices him staring, and he waves back with a wide grin. By the time they group together for a picture on Ben's phone, he's looking a little better, but he skirts away quickly the second the game's over.

The nervous energy from him - and from half the people around them, for that matter - doesn't stop Karlie from enjoying the feeling of Taylor against her arm the entire game, or from enjoying Taylor's hand in hers as they leave.

-

Of course, since Taylor's a vampire queen, a basketball game's ending is just the beginning of her night.

It's two in the morning, and Taylor's on her throne, hands grasping the ends lightly. The entire room's dressed in black and burgundy - which Taylor has complained to Karlie about more than once, but she knows the value of stereotypes and image - and Taylor practically glows in her blonde hair and icy blue dress. Her lipstick has been reapplied, which Karlie knows is because half of it ended up on Karlie's throat on the car ride over, but it's just as red as before.

Karlie usually pays sharp attention when Taylor holds court, but today's session is just some boundary clarifications and gifts from other royalty — royalty who isn't even there, for that matter. She thinks instead about the fashion show where she met Taylor, how Taylor swept in before the show looking like the dark magic version of the girls on the runway, but also how she'd taken Karlie's hand right away and gushed while Karlie had gotten her makeup done about Karlie's various campaigns and how much Taylor loved her work. Karlie, in return, had taken a few minutes to enthuse about Taylor's stewardship of the East Coast Territories and how much she'd admired the reforms she'd made regarding familiars, even if the feeling of Taylor's hand on hers was distracting.

Karlie had done the runway in a daze since Taylor was in the front row, eyes focused on her whenever she was onstage. After the show, Taylor had gone backstage again and sighed happily over the lingerie with Karlie, and then they'd fucked at the afterparty, Taylor's teeth in Karlie's throat and Taylor's fingers bringing Karlie to climax.

She's brought back to the present when Taylor takes her wrist. Karlie sits on a pillow next to the throne exactly for this reason.

"Can I?" Taylor asks with a small smile.

"Of course." Karlie droops her eyelashes with just a hint of drama. No one else will catch it, but judging by way Taylor's eyes flash, she sees it.

It's part of the traditional court ceremonies for the Queen to drink from her designated familiar at the beginning and close. A toast of sorts. What isn't tradition is that Taylor always audibly asks Karlie before she drinks, and once or twice, when Karlie's blood levels have been too low for her to say yes, Taylor doesn't drink.

Karlie's toes curl in her shoes when Taylor's fangs pierce her skin. The hardest part of the ceremony isn't when Taylor drinks from her; it's not moaning with pleasure every time Taylor does it.

-

Karlie has a shoot the next morning. She doesn't sleep beforehand, but she doesn't need to. It's one of those open secrets in the vampire community; most familiars to high-profile figures have busy and thriving careers because they don't need to sleep. Karlie had her modeling career first, but taking on familiar duties and the power that comes with them has made modeling easier in some ways.

When she's done, Taylor's driver takes Karlie out to Rhode Island. Taylor texts her on the way. They talk a little about which vampire royalty's due to visit in the next couple months. Taylor sends a picture of Meredith and a link to something ridiculous that happened on Ellen last week. Karlie sends back some of the roughs from her shoot and a cookie recipe she saw on Pinterest that she thinks Taylor might like.

The sun's still up when Karlie makes it to Watch Hill, so Taylor's in the kitchen when Karlie lets herself inside, using her KitchenAid mixer to stir what looks like cookie batter. Karlie hangs back until she turns it off. She knows Taylor has heard her and smelled her already, but she has a ridiculous startle reflex for a vampire. Taylor nearly broke her ceremonial tiara once because she jumped one time Karlie sneezed.

"Hey," Karlie says when Taylor throws a smile her way. She slides in behind Taylor and hugs her close. "Those for me?"

"For you and Ella. Well, these are for you now. I just want to try the recipe before she flies up."

Karlie kisses her on the cheek and takes a deep breath. "Those smell...wait. Is that the recipe I sent you?"

Taylor grins and kisses her on the cheek back. "I had everything already, so why not? They're going to take about an hour in the oven, so I hope you can wait. Because you'll have to."

Karlie hums and says, "I think we can stay busy."

-

There's something very possessive about Taylor when they're making love. There's something very possessive about Taylor period, even though Taylor makes fun of herself for it; she always has her hand at the small of Karlie's back when they're walking around on the street, or she's trailing a finger down the veins in Karlie's arm when they're sitting around on their computers.

So even though she's the one eating Karlie out in their bed, her hands are gripping Karlie's thighs so Karlie can't go anywhere, and she's using just a hint of the force that Taylor has at her disposal. Her tongue is steady on Karlie's clit, and Karlie can't get away, and her moans are echoing off the walls, loud because no one's around.

"Please," Karlie says eventually. She says it a few times because Taylor's not trying to get her off. She's trying to get her worked up - and Karlie is practically humping Taylor's face, so she'd say she's there - so Karlie will beg her for release. It shouldn't make her pussy clench, but it does. It always does.

Taylor moves off, wiping her smirking mouth with the back of her hand. "Please what?"

Karlie tries to move again, a writhe to work off some of the mounting pleasure, but Taylor laughs and holds her hips down like Karlie's not pushing as hard as she can.

"Please what?" Taylor asks again. Her irises are red, and she's breathing nearly as Karlie.

"Bite me," Karlie says. "Please, god."

Taylor moves in closer, putting her thigh between Karlie's legs and just barely pressing against Karlie's cunt. She shifts her hands to grab Karlie's, which are scrabbling uselessly at the sheets, and she laces their fingers together as she holds her hands above her head.

"Love you," Taylor says, nuzzling Karlie's cheek. "Love doing this with you."

"Yeah" is all Karlie can manage to reply with, but the word comes out nearly as fond as it is overwhelmed. Taylor kisses Karlie's cheek sweetly again, and then she lets go of one of Karlie's hands so she can tug at Karlie's hair and bare her throat. Karlie gasps and rocks her hips up.

"Leave a mark," Karlie says. She always likes to have Taylor's bites visible whenever possible. It doesn't happen too much because of work, but they have a few free days, and Karlie wants to take advantage.

Taylor laughs happily, and then she bites down. Karlie shudders, grabs at Taylor's shoulder with her free hand, and comes underneath her as she feels Taylor's mouth working at her neck. She only feeds as long as it takes for Karlie's orgasm to finish. When Karlie's vision's cleared a little of the white, she's in Taylor's arms, and Taylor's petting her hair, carefully lifting the occasional strand out of her face.

"Was that good?" Taylor asks like she doesn't know.

Karlie nods. She takes a minute to breathe, to accept the glass of water Taylor hands her. Karlie's almost ready to take care of Taylor when the timer on the oven goes off downstairs.

"Crap, can't let those burn!" Taylor hops out of bed, grabs a robe - the windows in the house are too big to go around naked, but Taylor keeps her robes short because she knows Karlie loves her legs - and hops in place as she slides it on.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?" Taylor smiles at her, and Karlie sees a flash of fang. Her chest aches a little at the sight, in a good way.

"Love you," she says.

Taylor grins, blows her a kiss, and disappears vampire quick.

-

By the time Karlie finishes with a shower and makes it downstairs in a robe of her own, the cookies are almost cool on the counter, and Taylor's on her tablet, scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard. Karlie kisses her cheek as she passes and grabs a cookie.

"Good?" Taylor asks as Karlie takes a bite. Karlie lets her groan answer the question. "Awesome. I want Ella's birthday to be as perfect as possible."

Karlie likes Ella. She's Lorde of the Southern Territories, which sounded daunting when Taylor first brought her up, but it turns out Ella's as dorky as Taylor. Maybe dorkier. Taylor's been shopping for weeks to make sure she has plenty to give Ella on her birthday, and she always texts Karlie pictures of the ridiculous things she finds for her to approve.

"I think it'll be her best birthday ever," Karlie says. "Now, what's the rest of your evening look like?"

Taylor grins. "How do you feel about a midnight swim on the beach?"

"Don't you think it's kind of cold?"

"Maybe for _humans_." Taylor rolls her eyes. "I'll swim, and you watch and sigh over my womanly charms. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Race you there!" Taylor starts running, not quite human slow but slow enough for Karlie to watch her go. Her legs really are obscene in the best way.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't run as fast as you do!" But Karlie's laughing as she stumbles to catch up, easily running into the darkness after Taylor. Being a creature of the night hasn't gotten old, and Karlie's not sure it ever will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] best date a girl could ask for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610350) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
